<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Hate and Love by RoSy_CheeksTuber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403868">Of Hate and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSy_CheeksTuber/pseuds/RoSy_CheeksTuber'>RoSy_CheeksTuber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Crooks is now Sweets, Edgy skeles, Except Mutt, F/F, F/M, Gloria is a bad friend, Gloria is a bitch, Gloria(OC) - Freeform, Horror and Crooks, Horror is a misunderstood bean, Horror is now Saint, Hyper skeles, Mutt is best boi, Mutt is now Rus, Reader is a Mechanic, Reader is a hidden badass, Reader works weird side jobs, Skeles hate reader at first, and lover, reader wears glasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSy_CheeksTuber/pseuds/RoSy_CheeksTuber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two years ago the reader, who was in dire need of shelter, moved in with an old friend and everything was history after that. Sure most of the skeletons were assholes but eh. She didn’t expect it to be perfect....ok maybe a little but eh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Original Undertale Character(s), Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Original Undertale Character(s), Sans/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352289">There's Still Magic</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry">RosesCry</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two years since I moved in with an old friend and her entourage. As an adult that was always working but always coming up short. Rent was one of the big issues for me. So when my old friend, Gloria, from college called me up with a place to stay for just a small amount of rent was a dream come true. Admittedly I really never liked Gloria after she slept with 2 of my now ex-boyfriends in highschool and college, but what other choice did I have? I could afford the price she gave me, it was very affordable and I even would have money left over for my needs since the other skeletons were a bunch of assholes. Yes you heard me right people the SKELETONS were assholes. Her entourage were a gaggle of skeleton monsters. They were all cousins, which later I found was a lie and they are really just Sans and Papyrus just from alternate universes, that were fine with sharing Gloria. Hell when I first moved in I met Sans, who was the head of the house, and kinda hoped he would accept that I was moving in. He seemed fine with it but that was a big fail when his grin was so obviously tense and forced.</p><p>The only ones that treated me right were Rus, Saint and Sweets. Now I call them that because their other names sucked ass. Rus didn’t see Gloria’s appeal but of course Gloria couldn't take a hint. He would come to me and rant on and on about her disgraceful advances. Now Saint and Sweets were a different story. Being from a faminine universe, the two brothers don’t look very er… friendly, but that's not their fault. They are still very sweet and caring no matter their looks. Anyways, Gloria didn’t like them because they are too “scary”. Ugh! That is so dumb. The trio of skeletons got used to hanging around each other since we are almost always piled in one of our rooms. Honestly the three are my breath of fresh air in this house.</p><p>“CLOVER!” Speaking of which tonight was movie night. My head rolled to look at Sweets and a felt a lazy grin form on my face. Sweets was standing in my doorway with Rus and Saint flanking him. The two were grinning at me too. Sweets marched into my room and plopped on the bed next to me. Rus and Saint trudded in and plopped down as well.</p><p>“Sup you guys… so what are we watching?” I asked as Rus used his magic to put in the disc and turn off the lights. Propping myself up on the headboard while Saint grabbed me and snuggled into my right side as Sweets leaned back onto me and Rus took my other side.</p><p>“FINDING NEMO” Sweets replied and I hummed snuggling in my skele pile and relaxed. This was probably the best time I’m gonna have this week. Oh man…. Sometimes I hate this timeline.</p><p>⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⌛⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸⫸</p><p>I was right… My muscles were screaming when I got home today. Some deliveries came in and I got stuck having to unload it all. Not to mention I had to stop the grocery store per Milord’s request. Please note the sarcasm in that sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into through the door with my arms full of bags, my eyes locked on Gloria and the skeletons sitting around. They didn’t spare me a glance while Sweets rushed over to me.</p><p>“LET ME!” he said as he took most of the bags from me. I grinned up at him and said my thanks. Placing the bags on the table me and Sweets got to work unpacking and making small talk. While putting my attention on Sweets I could still hear the conversation of Gloria and the others.</p><p>“GLORIA DO YOU THINK WE CAN GO OUT FRIDAY”<br/>
“No I’m sorry Papyrus. I have work that day”<br/>
“ER.. IT’S ALRIGHT MAYBE NEXT TIME”<br/>
“Yeah~”</p><p>I know for one she doesn’t work Friday. Probably an excuse to get out of the house to see that boy again. What was his name? Alfred or was it Elijiah? Honestly I don’t even know anymore.</p><p>“CLOVER CAN I GET SOME HELP”<br/>
“Sure thing Sweets”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not an update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey this is short and not an update,  but I have decided to rewrite the first chapter since it didn't really flow well with me... I'm sorry to people who enjoyed the first chapter. This will be deleted after I've rewritten the first chapter</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>